Modern apparel, for example, swimsuits, warm-ups, children's clothing, etc., often utilize drawstrings that extend through a channel in the garment for the purpose of tightening the garment about the body. However, a damaged drawstring can often present a reassembly problem and can cause additional damage to the garment. The drawstring is also a fashionable accessory to most garments, and a user's preference may result in a desire for frequent changing of the drawstring. Known restringing devices do not provide for efficient and secure attachment of the drawstring to the restringing device and are often inadequate in guiding the cord through the distances required. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide resilient and fashionable drawstrings that can be easily incorporated into an article of clothing.